Moving On with Closure
by ryndc-chan
Summary: Sequel to Crushed by Toni the Mink. A month after Crushed Pan decides that the only way for her to get closure is to talk with Trunks. The trick is to find a way to talk with him because he is busy with work and his newborn baby girl.


**Important: This is a sequel to Crushed by Toni the Mink. I believe it would help if you read this story prior to this little story. I was approached a few weeks ago to make this little one-shot conclusion by loveSetoxSerenity4ever and I hope this is up to her expectations. I basically wrote this as a way for Pan to get some closure from her not so subtle crush on Trunks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/DBZGT. I do not own the characters from Toni the Mink's story. I scarcely own the concept of this story. **

**That being said I would appreciate this story being read and thanks for your time :)**

* * *

Moving On with Closure

'Maybe it's time,' the girl thought as she stared up at her ceiling. 'But can I really move on? I love…loved(?) Trunks for so long. Heartbreak is such a bitch.'

It had been a month since that weekend at Capsule Corp where Pan finally had her first real breaking point. After all when Vegeta tells you that it would never have happened you have to have some inkling that he is right…unfortunately.

Pan's thoughts then drifted to that adorable baby girl that she got to hold in her arms on more than one occasion that weekend.

'I still can't believe they named her panties,' she giggled as she rolled over onto her stomach. 'Dende the next kid is going to be named thong.'

The month following the visit had been quite complicated for Pan. On more than one occasion she forced her dad to spar with her just so she could get her aggression out. Unfortunately no matter how rusty her dad was he could beat her easily, and that bothered her endlessly. 'Stupid dad, he's too damn strong even in his regular form.' Videl even beat her up one time, but Pan is positive that's because she wasn't paying attention.

Pan decided that the best way to start her moving on process would be to get some closure, and in order to do that she needed to talk with Trunks. However when she tried to call him it didn't go so well…

"_Hello," Trunks spoke in a tired voice as he answered the phone. "Hey Trunks," Pan started before she was cut off from a loud winy sound in the background. "Pan?" Trunks questioned as he realized who was on the other end. "Yeah Trunks, it's me." Pan started trying to get this over with. "I just wanted to talk…" _

"_Hey Pan I need to let you go." Trunks cut her off. "Zurosu is hungry and needs me." "OK I'll call you back later." Pan said as she heard a CLICK. _

'_Damn that baby.' Pan thought as she looked at the phone in her hand annoyed that Trunks hung up on her. _

The same thing continued for two weeks, Pan would call to try and talk but something was always going on with Zurosu. 'Babies are so needy,' Pan thought to herself. 'I guess I just need to change my tactics.'

At dinner that night Pan decided to ask her dad for some help. "Hey dad I need your help with something." "What is it?" Gohan asked as he added a fourth helping of rice to his bowl. "I need you to set up a meeting with Trunks and me," Pan said simply.

Both of her parents took the time to look up from their food and stare at their daughter in confusion. "Umm…why exactly do you need to talk to him?" Gohan asked cautiously momentarily forgetting about his hunger.

"I want to talk to him," Pan started. " I think it's time I got some closure." "Don't you think you could call him?" Videl asked trying to offer her support. "I've tried that!" Pan said frustrated, "but he's always too busy. This way if dad sets up a meeting with Trunks I can show up instead and get this all situated."

"I can't just set up a meeting with Trunks," Gohan told his daughter. "He's the boss. I'd get in trouble." "Oh please dad," Pan scolded. "You are older, smarter and could possibly beat his ass especially since he's so damn tired. Besides you're the number one engineer I bet it wouldn't be too hard."

"She's right Gohan," Videl told her husband. "You do have a lot of power at Capsule Corp. Help Pan out."

"Fine," Gohan gave up. "I'll figure something out." "Thank you so much!" Pan then got up and gave her dad a big hug almost knocking him out of his chair.

"You're welcome; now let me finish my dinner."

* * *

Pan was in her room doing her homework when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in," she said not looking up from her calculus. "Hey Pan," Gohan greeted as he came and sat on her bed. Pan turned around to look at her dad the curiosity in her eyes asking all her questions.

"I got you the meeting," Gohan stated bluntly, "it's at 11:00 on Wednesday. He thinks it's about this new development I've been working on for the hover bike."

Pan laughed aloud as she got up jumping up and down excitedly repeating thank you over and over. Gohan just shook his head happy to see his daughter really happy for the first time since this situation had started.

"You are the best dad ever," Pan stated as she sat on her bed next to her dad.

"I'm glad you think so," Gohan said looking at his daughter's smiling face. "I am sorry though Pan. I haven't been the most supportive of your feelings regarding this…situation."

"It's OK dad," Pan said quietly looking up at Gohan. "I was kind of a brat, I guess." "I just wish you didn't have to go through heartbreak," Gohan told his daughter. "Why couldn't you ignore boys til you're thirty or something?"

"Come on Dad I thought you wanted grandbabies," Pan joked. "No! No! No!" Gohan stated quickly. "You don't need to have a baby anytime soon. I am not like grandma you don't get to date unless the boy is stronger than me."

"But dad not many people are stronger than you," Pan whined. "Besides why do you have to act like Grandpa Hercule?" "Fine," Gohan conceded. "They need to be stronger than your mother deal?"

"That's not much better," Pan scowled. "Well I could have said they need to be stronger than you," Gohan told her, "but let's keep that between you and me. Your mom still likes to think she's stronger than you."

Gohan and Pan both looked at each other and started to laugh, because they both knew how Videl would yell if either of them mentioned that she was out of their league.

"OK daddy," Pan told her dad. "Thanks so much for all your help." "Anything for you Pan," Gohan replied as he headed out her room. "Good night."

"Night."

* * *

She had been waiting for 20 minutes now. Granted she got there a little early, but still Trunk's is a big time CEO shouldn't he be on time? 'Stupid Trunks being late; now I am getting nervous,' Pan thought to herself as she lazily rolled herself around in the chair she was seated in.

A few more minutes had passed by, when finally an out of breath Trunks stumbled through the door. "I'm so sorry I am late Gohan. This whole being a new dad thing is crazy. Zurosu is teething and she has some of my strength so she destroys all of her chew toys, and then…Pan?"

Trunks abruptly stopped his rambling as he finally noticed that in the place of his top developer was Pan, the girl who to his knowledge has a big crush on him.

"Hi Trunks," Pan said awkwardly as she waved from her chair. "What are you doing here?" Trunks asked. "Where's Gohan?" "Well I wanted to talk to you," Pan started and upon noticing Trunks about to interrupt she quickly added her reasoning. "I mean everytime I tried to call you before you were busy so I got dad to set up this meeting so you could talk to me without Zurosu interrupting."

"I see," Trunks said moving to sit in one of the chairs at the edge of the table opposite Pan. "Well then, I guess I should listen to what you have to say."

"OK here goes," Pan said under her breath trying to prepare herself. 'Come on Pan. You have gone over this in your head plenty of times before.'

"Well I guess I should start with the obvious, I like you and liked you for a really long time," Pan told the man across the table staring into Trunk's eyes. "But I know that we wouldn't have worked."

Trunks watched in awe as Pan admitted something he was only made aware of recently.

"You can't blame me for liking you just like I know I can't blame you for not returning my feelings," Pan told her first love. "It hurts a lot, but I can't…I just can't handle the idea that you couldn't be in my life."

Trunks rose from his chair the moment he saw the tears beginning to fall from the girls eyes and rushed to her side to hold her. "I am so sorry Pan. I never ever meant for this to happen. I thought you just had one of those crushes that lasted until the next guy came."

"You know the only other guy I see in Uncle Goten," Pan teased softly as she leaned into the embrace. "Well he isn't bad looking," Trunks teased back. "I mean you both look alike and you've always been beautiful."

Pan looked up at Trunks with a blush tinting her cheeks, "you think I'm beautiful?"

"Well yeah," Trunks replied honestly. "You are just as beautiful as your mom was when she was your age. You know she was my first crush. Granted I was 7, but anyone who could stand up to your dad was hot."

"Ewww Trunks," Pan whined laughing. "That's my mom. Gross! No wonder you never liked me." Trunks chuckled, "well there's an age difference between us just like there was between your mom and me." "Oh yeah, that was the only thing keeping mom and you apart," Pan said sarcastically.

"Hey," Trunks defended. "I totally could have won her in a jest against Gohan." "No way," Pan replied. "My dad is way stronger than you." "No he isn't I am Trunks, Prince of all Saiyans! No one is better than I!" Trunks declared striking a ridiculous pose that caused Pan to laugh.

"You're just as bad as Vegeta," Pan accused. "Nuh uh," Trunks replied, "I'm going to be much more laid back." "I'm sure you're going to be great," Pan told him genuinely. "Thanks Pan, it means a lot," Trunks told her.

"I feel a little better now," Pan admitted. "I'm just glad I finally found a way to talk to you. I miss just talking and goofing around like that time we went on those adventures." "Yeah," Trunks said remembering the easier times. "We had a lot of great times, but there are plenty of good times waiting to happen. I'm just sorry you had to go through all this trouble to get to talk to me."

"It was nothing," Pan told him. "Besides you know Dad will do whatever I ask him." "You better not teach Zurosu your evil ways," Trunks told her. Pan just rolled her eyes, "please she's got you whipped already I don't need to teach her anything.

Trunks sighed and threw his arms up dramatically, "Ugh daughters are so hard." "Well just wait til she's thinking about boys," Pan teased. "Oh Dende! Stop putting these terrible thoughts in my mind!" Trunks complained.

"You'll be fine," Pan promised. "It looks like our time is up though." Pan gestured to the clock and Trunks looked himself and noticed she was right.

"Yeah," Trunks said depressed. "It's too bad this is probably going to be the highlight of my work day." Pan giggled, "maybe you shouldn't work so much mister CEO. You should let Bra handle some work."

"Like that will ever happen," Trunks laughed. "I promise I will try and talk to you more, and I never want you to feel ignored. You will always be one of my most important people."

Pan then jumped on him and gave him a tight hug. "I know you're my important person too." Trunks then patted her on the head and stepped back so they could face each other. "You're going to make some guy really lucky."

Pan just shook her head and playfully pushed Trunks away. She then watched as he walked out the door, and had a curious expression when he poked his head back.

"Oh and Pan," Trunks started, "do me a favor and tell your dad I want those plans on my desk first thing in the morning."

Pan just stared as he walked off giggling as she thought to herself, 'dad is going to kill me. Oh well.'


End file.
